


Bully

by Izzu



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-07
Updated: 2010-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-08 04:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzu/pseuds/Izzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some of the wicked plot that Takki could have done in order to get Ryo to give him that owed dinner outing...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bully

It puzzled him at first when he reached his apartment and found a big envelope inside his mailbox. He had wondered who was it from since he has not expecting any, nor did he order anything that could warrant such things...   
  
He opened the envelope, as a mini disk and a smaller envelope fell out from it. He frowned. Who on earth would wanna give him mini disks for?   
  
He opened his persocom and waited on it until the system loaded, before inserting the disk to see its content. There were just two files; one a video file and another, a document file. Strange.   
  
He opened the video file as he imagined some kind of prank from people. Maybe it was some bad joke about terrorist wanting to take over his house... or something. Who knows?   
  
But then a very old clip of a live performance that he once did started to play, as he heard that familiar melody and the camera following behind that certain someone before moving on towards his performance. Yes, it was a clip of him performing Secret Agent Man as a guest performance with Takki. A very old clip. The quality was not very good too.    
  
Wonder if it was a direct rip from the internet or something. Old clips like these tend to be a favourite by some fans to share among themselves on the net. Not that he had any complaints about that...   
  
Ryo smiled. He had used to look so cool, hadn’t he? Not so bad for a kid his age at that time. Takki was cool as well... but then Takki hads always been so cool. Still, he was cool too... right? Even now...   
  
Wonder why someone wanted to give him this old clip?   
  
He opened the other file. It was a normal file, about some list of activities—it looked like the month’s worth of schedule for someone. Or months, as Ryo scrolled further down the documents.   
  
But whose?   
  
He knew that it must be someone who worked with him since some of the activities involved him or his group.   
  
But this was not his! Only a small bit of it was related to his own activities... and the others—hell, even this person’s schedule was even more packed than his own! Could it been a mistake?   
  
Ryo turned his attention towards the smaller envelope as several different pamphlet came out of it. And all of them were about food and restaurants and anything related to it.   
  
A sudden dread crept into his heart. Could it be...?   
  
And then a smaller note dropped into his lap. Ryo flinched.   
  
“Damn!” he swore...   
  
xxx   
  
It was a tiring day as usual... and as usual he had headed home as soon as the filming had ended for the day. For some reason, he managed to avoid it again. That  _topic_ . But for some reason these few weeks, people could not stop bugging him about  _it_ . Not to mention  _that_ person, but  _that_  was expected. Then again why all these  _other_  people also became very concerned about what he was doing? Did  _it_  matter so much? Was it really  _that_  important to  _them_ ? For some reason, he had to wonder if this was all just a wicked conspiracy...   
  
xxx   
  
It had been months since Orthros had ended. And he had other projects and activities since then with nothing much happening in between. Perhaps he could finally have his peace...   
  
... NOT!   
  
He got another email. And a picture message.   
  
When would this STOP?   
  
xxx   
  
He wondered if the world had conspired against him. For some reason everywhere he went there would be something that just  _happened_  to remind him of  _that_ . Or anything regarding that person. Sometimes it was not even related to that person... or that  _that topic_  was not even mentioned directly at him. But for some reason... he could not stop THINKING about it! What is this? What is this unneeded stress that he was having NOW?   
  
He was home.   
  
Correction. He was  _back_ home. There was a difference! His home was his sanctuary.   
  
Ryo sat on his sofa, glad to be home. And somehow he waited for that dreaded message on his phone again...   
  
...   
  
...   
  
It didn’t arrive. Strange. After being constantly harassed about it for days and weeks... it stopped? The apartment felt strangely empty suddenly. Like hollow. Empty.   
  
It was very quiet.   
  
He could swear that he had heard echoes in his apartment.   
  
It was too quiet.   
  
...   
  
He cringed. This was scary...   
  
He hastily grabbed his phone as he started dialling that familiar number. He placed the phone to his ears as he waited for the dialling tone to connect. And it did.   
  
“Pi, where are you?”   
  
A question. Not that he needed more of it now. He frowned.   
  
“Why are you still at the  _jimusho_  now at this time? Hmm? No, it’s okay... I’ll see you there.”   
  
He hung up as he packed his necessary things and went out of his apartment again.   
  
xxx   
  
He could not believe his eyes.   
  
Suddenly, the moment he entered the room his mind went blank. Pi looked up towards him, suddenly looking a bit concerned. Expected. Any normal person would do that. Not like he cared to think about it now.   
  
What bothered him... was why  _he’s_ in  _here?_   
  
Ryo felt his knees weakening as he collapsed on the floor. For some reason he wanted so much to cry now...   
  
xxx   
  
Yamapi gave a cry as his good friend Ryo suddenly collapsed on the floor as soon as he opened the door. He seemed to be under some kind of shock or stress... and he looked like he was about to cry. Before he can get up to ask his friend what was wrong, the older man beside him got up and walk towards Ryo. Without warning, Ryo suddenly snapped.   
  
“I’m not going to cry!”   
  
The man smiled. “So why are you sitting there?”   
  
Ryo sniffled.   
  
“I’m just...  _tired_ .” Oh yeah, he was not going to cry. Big lie. He wanted to cry so much now. Why did this started happening to him now. What had he done  _wrong?_   
  
“Tired. So why were you here? Why aren’t you at  _home?_ ”   
  
Ryo glanced up. Pi frowned at his expression. Somehow it seemed he was picking up a fight with the man.   
  
“You’re such a bully... you know?”   
  
A grin again, from the older man.   
  
“I am? And you’re not?”   
  
“You’re a bigger bully than me...”   
  
“I’m flattered...”   
  
“Get me an ice cream.”   
  
“Hor? Is that an order?”   
  
Ryo blew his nose.   
  
“I need to calm myself... idiot! And ice creams are nice for times like this. After that... maybe...”   
  
“Maybe?”   
  
Ryo scrambled to get up as he tried to glare at the person. Well, he tried...   
  
Hard to look intimidating when you’re like few inches shorter than the other.   
  
“I’llsaythemagicwordcanyoupleasesparemet hehumiliationalready...” Ryo started mumbling. The man seemed amused.   
  
“What is it?”   
  
“I SAID I'D TAKE YOU OUT FOR LATE DINNER AFTER THIS,  _TAKKI!_ ” he exclaimed loudly, totally discarding any formalities between them. Pi stared at his friend in surprise; he hadn’t expected to see this. Ryo's face started to become red.   
  
Takki seemed  _very_  amused. Ryo stared at him pathetically.   
  
“I don’t usually eat a lot of sweet things... but please just this once? I need that ice cream now.” said Ryo again, pleading.   
  
Now he was  _really_  smiling. Takki, that is.   
  
“Just promise one thing. Keep this a secret and act as if I'd never asked you out. Then, you can have your stupid dinner...”   
  
Pi bit his lips. Hard to keep up a straight face in situations like this. Takki laughed.   
  
“Alright. But Ryo... you know, it could have been better if you had just asked me out earlier on without me having to force you to do it like this.”   
  
“Yeah right... as if  _that_  wasn’t another of your trick to bully me, right? You’re even busier than I am! I TOLD you that I’m not comfortable at disturbing you during your busier days or when you might needed the rest! I understood that well enough!”   
  
”And I told you, I don’t  _mind_ . I’d work out something... it’s not like I worked for all 24 hours!”   
  
Ryo made a face at Takki, having ran out of arguments to say at him. Takki chuckled as he dragged Ryo out of the room happily, satisfied that  _his plan had gone too well_ . Yamapi was left behind, dumbfounded as the scene he had just witnessed only slowly started to register in his mind.   
  
_Sasuga Papa Pi..._ , he thought. Remind him to never cross his  _papa_ 's path again...


End file.
